Random KakaIru Oneshots
by Phantom Girl6
Summary: Look at the title. Don't like yaoi, don't read. Flames will be read, laughed at, then burned. Rating just in case I get naughty
1. Chapter 1

Random KakaIru Oneshots

I can't get enough of KakaIru fics and pictures. Since I can't draw to save my life, I'll write about them -.

I do not own Naruto or the characters. If I did Kakashi and Iruka would be together living happily.

-

-

Kakashi liked waking up in the morning

He liked burrowing his nose into Iruka's hair, smelling the shampoo Iruka used

He liked hearing the soft sigh that came from his lover's lips

He liked waking Iruka up with a kiss

He liked taking a shower with his dolphin

He liked making his dolphin make funny noises in said shower and blush

He liked it when Iruka cooked without a shirt on

He liked nibbling on Iruka's neck, while the chunin was cooking

He liked it when Iruka glared at him once he realised that he burned the food

He didn't like it when Iruka threatened him with the "no sex for a week"

He didn't like having to behave himself during breakfast

He didn't like having to do the dishes

He **really **didn't like it when Iruka left for work

He didn't like remembering all those who died while he stood in front of the memorial

Hedidn't like having to put up with Team Seven

He didn't like coming home at noon to an empty home

... He **really **liked it when Iruka surprised him.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi."

Kakashi loved Iruka.

-

-

Pure madness I know. Don't ask... I was in class and bored out of my mind.


	2. Trust

I do not own Naruto and never will.

-

-

When Iruka first began dating the man known as the Sharigan Kakashi, he was bewildered. How could one person have so many levels to his personality? How could he joke around one minute, and then turn deadly serious the next? How could he seem so arrogant and yet so unsure of himself? It seemed to the chunin that, the more he tried to understand Kakashi, the more difficult it became. He was clearly more experienced than him, yet didn't mind letting Iruka be seme as well. The only true way to hurt Kakashi was to hurt Iruka. And then you had a pissed off jounin hunting you down. He always walked around with an adult materiel book, letting people think the worst of him.

How much of Kakashi's persona was truly Kakashi and how much was the result of everything he had lost? At times, Iruka wished he could see Kakashi without the mask. But to shinobi, exposing weakness meant certain death. Kakashi knew better than most. But still Iruka wished. To see the Copy Nin weak, to see that he was human. He let Kakashi see him at times when he wasn't as strong as he would like to be hoping that his lover would –eventually-- trust him enough to do the same.

Sometimes though, Iruka wondered if Kakashi would ever show his weakness. For at times, it didn't look he ever would. Still Iruka waited. He waited for Kakashi to feel comfortable enough to trust Iruka that much.

The only complaint Iruka made about the relationship was Kakashi's missions. Sometimes the jounin was gone for weeks at a time. The longest had been three months. During that time, all Iruka could do was worry. He didn't want to lose Kakashi. When Kakashi finally returned home, the first thing Iruka did was check him for injuries that needed attention. He wanted to take care of the scarecrow the same way Kakashi took care of him.

Kakashi would always smile while Iruka checked on him, but the chunin always saw a cold almost haunted look in Kakashi's normal eye. It would soon go away after awhile, but to Iruka, it was still terrible. Terrible that anyone had to experience something that could cause such an expression. Terrible that Kakashi wouldn't let Iruka take complete care of him.

When they first started going out, Iruka quickly noted how Kakashi seemed almost obsessed with taking care of him; from small things like cooking dinner when Iruka was working late, to babying him when he wasn't feeling well. Yet Kakashi didn't seem to want to let Iruka do the same for him though the chunin tried. Again it seemed to be an issue of trust.

He tried to be patient… he tried telling himself to just give Kakashi time. But the more time passed, the more he began to wonder if it would ever change. He began to wonder if being with Kakashi was a mistake. He loved the jounin but… he just didn't want… to feel that Kakashi didn't trust him. And he felt that way. He felt that way a lot.

Sighing Iruka stared at the ceiling, laying down on their bed. Kakashi should be back soon. He had gone on an S-ranked mission about a week ago. Iruka just hoped nothing went wrong.

Due to the silence Iruka was able to hear the front door opening, a few soft footsteps, and a small thump of sandals hitting the floor. Sitting up he crossed his legs. "How'd it go?" He called as Kakashi stepped into sight. Kakashi merely shrugged, a few scratches adorning his body. "Nothing significant." He muttered as he crossed over to the bed.

Iruka pointed at the spot just in front of him, intent on making sure. Kakashi knew what the gesture meant but to the chunin's surprise, leaned forward and grabbed Iruka in a tight hug. Iruka let out a surprised sound then relaxed, snuggling into the jounin. Strange… normally he initiated the hugs, but it was a nice change.

Kakashi sighed softly. "Iruka…" He hesitated as though unsure of what to say or how to say it. "Be patient with me… Please." There was a pleading note in the copy ninja's voice that had never been there before.

Suddenly straightening up, Kakashi smiled. "I just need a bath. And maybe food…" Iruka blinked and then smiled and nodded.

On second thought… maybe there was still a chance.

-

-

I actually like this one. Anyway review people! Gives me a reason to update.


	3. Mission

Another random, short drabble. I can't help it, school is boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi or Iruka. If I did, they would be an actual couple.

-

He was crouched in the shadows; his main focus was the door a few feet away. His target would be coming through that door any minute. His body was beginning to complain but he didn't dare stir. A good shinobi didn't take the chance of being heard by an enemy. People walked past him without noticing him, those that did ignored him. They knew better than to interfere with his mission. Remaining quietly diligent, his senses were in tune to everything. Footsteps of those walking past, occasional chatter… the sound of the door being opened.

He quickly prepared himself. He had to be quick or his target might escape. That was unacceptable. The door fully opened, revealing his target. He moved in.

"Mission successful." He declared happily to his target, that he was sitting on top of and leaned down to kiss his target. Kakashi sweated at his love's behaviour, debating whether or not to ask. "What?" Apparently he decided to ask.

"I missed you."

"Ruka-kun… I've only been gone for ten minutes."

-

-

Apparently Iruka is an impatient man when it comes to waiting for Kakashi. That and he comes up with strange games. Anyway, please review and if you have a request for a one-shot, ask away.


	4. Distraction

Wow, eighteen reviews for only three chapters. That's pretty good. Anyway here's the next one-shot.

Still don't own Naruto

-

Iruka smiled to himself as he studied the hidden form under the blanket. The very moment they had come home, Kakashi had withdrawn to the bedroom and hid under the covers. He walked over and placed a hand on what he guessed to be the jounin's back. "Come on, are you going to sulk all day?" Kakashi didn't respond. Iruka shook, still smiling. "It's partly your own fault. If you had got it done sooner, it would have been over by now." Again, there was no response, but Iruka wasn't expecting one. He left the bedroom and started to make a late lunch for the both of them. For Kakashi's sake he kept lunch to soup, and poured two glasses of water.

Bringing the food to the bedroom, he set it down and gently poked Kakashi. "Come on; let's get some food in you. Then you can take those painkillers." Kakashi hesitated then emerged from the covers. Iruka smiled gently. "I still can't believe you didn't get your wisdom teeth taken out until now. Most people do that right away." Kakashi was doing a good job of sulking; Iruka guessed that he wasn't whining because of the gauze pads in his mouth. It should be safe to remove them by now though.

With a great deal of coaxing, small kisses anywhere but the mouth, and several minutes later Iruka was able to get the pads out. Quickly checking to make sure that Kakashi wasn't still bleeding, he passed the jounin a bowl. "Eat up, and then I'll give you another painkiller. It's been four hours since you took one." Kakashi complied quietly. He was eating slower than he normally did but that was understandable. Once they were both done, Iruka gave Kakashi another painkiller as promised and the glass of water.

"Are you done sulking now Kakashi-kun?" Iruka teased playfully. "No," was the immediate response. "It hurts." Iruka's expression softened. Carefully minding the jounin's jaw, he snuggled into Kakashi's chest raising his head to plant kisses on the neck. "Well then… I guess I'll have to distract you from the pain then hmm?" He smirked when he felt Kakashi's breathe catch and proceeded to do just that.

(Author's note: Since this is rated teen, I won't go into what they are doing and will leave that to imagination)

Iruka smiled as he pressed against an equally nude Kakashi. He reached carefully to wind an arm around Kakashi's neck and kissed it. "So did I do I good job of distracting you Kashi-kun?" Kakashi just made a damn reasonable purring noise, making Iruka laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." He traced random patterns on the jounin's chest watching it raise and fall as Kakashi breathed.

Content, Iruka closed his eyes and let himself doze off in Kakashi's arms.

The next day was a little better, the pain wasn't as bad. Iruka still made sure that Kakashi was "entertained" however, so most of the morning and a good portion of the afternoon were spent in bed. Not that either of them were complaining. Iruka had taken some time off so that he could spend it with Kakashi. The only time Iruka left Kakashi's side was to make the odd meal for the two of them.

"Ruka-kun…" Kakashi murmured softly. Iruka glanced at him tilting his head to indicate that he was listening. "Maybe getting teeth yanked out isn't so bad… at least when one has a dolphin to take care of them." This earned Kakashi a few kisses, one placed on his forehead. "Go to sleep Kashi."

-

Another short one I know. I thought of this after I just got my wisdom teeth taken out so I feel Kakashi's pain.


	5. Request: Finding Out

Okay so this is for LambSam who made a request. I hope you enjoy it. And this is more of a IruKaka but it's all good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay, get over it. It's on my to-do list… I've said enough

-

"Kashi-kun could you get the cookies out of the oven please." Iruka called over his shoulder to the silver-haired jounin, before returning his attention to making the icing. He had insisted on having a Christmas dinner with the two of them and Team Seven, and of course, dinner wasn't complete without dessert. He had already made chocolate and vanilla cupcakes. They were in the fridge cooling, although Iruka had had to keep a close eye on Kakashi to make sure that he didn't try and swipe one. Done with the icing, he grabbed the cupcakes and started to add the icing on top before adding some sprinkles.

There, now it was just a matter of cooking dinner but there still plenty of time before the kids were due to come. "Thanks for helping Kashi." He rewarded the jounin with a kiss, which the jounin predictably tried to deepen. Iruka let him since Kakashi had been behaving himself relatively well today. Once breaking away, Kakashi grinned. "Can we just go to the gift opening?" He asked looking hopeful. Iruka scowled playfully. "NO!" He further deterred Kakashi's wandering hand.

Kakashi leaned against the counter and watched with a smile as Iruka began to busy himself with making dinner. The view of Iruka's ass was nice. He decided with a grin. "If you're done studying a certain anatomy of mine, you could throw these in the oven." Kakashi blinked at Iruka's statement and chuckled. Iruka knew him too well it was a bit scary. Shifting, he strolled over and took the object in question before leaning his head in close. "Any other requests, sensei?" He purred.

That earned him a whack on the shoulder by a grinning Iruka. Kakashi smiled and did what Iruka asked him to. Iruka chuckled, he had learned shortly after he started dating Kakashi that perverted thoughts almost always had a place in that jounin's head and that to punish him for it was basically punishing Kakashi for being Kakashi. Iruka loved the damn jounin the way he was, perverted behaviour included. Besides, Iruka learned that it was easier for him by allowing Kakashi some leeway. Kakashi was easier to handle if he could get at least some touching in.

In about half an hour, dinner was pretty much finished and the kids had arrived. Naruto was as hyper as ever promptly hugging Iruka the moment he got inside, unknowingly tempting Kakashi to do the same. Sasuke was quiet as ever and Sakura was still worshipping the Uchiha; although she remembered to greet Kakashi as well as Iruka unlike Naruto. Dinner thankfully went quietly minus a few hidden gropes courtesy of Kakashi.

Afterwards Iruka brought the cookies and cupcakes along with glasses of milk for everyone before slipping off to the bedroom to grab the kids' gifts that he bought them. Digging them out of where he had hidden them, he started when he realised Kakashi had followed him into the bedroom. "Yes?" Kakashi just smiled at him. "Well since we're giving out gifts, I thought I would give you mine in privacy." Ahh… of course. Iruka hadn't forgotten that thing that Kakashi had been hiding from him for almost a month now.

Curiosity peaked; Iruka figured that the kids could wait a few minutes. He had made sure to leave some of the cookies and cupcakes put away so that he and Kakashi could get some. "So? What's my present Kashi?" He asked putting the bag down on the bed making sure to fish out Kakashi's. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at it, wondering how Iruka kept it hidden from him.

"This," Kakashi held a carefully wrapped gift. Sitting down on the bed, Iruka carefully unwrapped it before he gasped and then started laughing. It was a collage of pictures of him and Kakashi from the time when they started dating to about a month ago. He had wondered why Kakashi had insisted on at least two copies of each photo. In addition, there was a locket with the word "love" engraved in silver. He couldn't help but smile at the time and effort Kakashi must have put into it.

Remembering to set the gifts down so that he didn't damage them, he twisted around and straddled Kakashi kissing the man. Licking the man's lips, it didn't take too long for Kakashi to grant him access.

"Iruka-sen… Holy shit!" Blinking Iruka pulled away and glanced at Team Seven. Naruto and Sakura looked like a meteor just came out of nowhere while Sasuke was snickering. Naruto was mouthing wordlessly staring at the two. Fumbling slightly, Iruka grabbed the bag and held it out. "Here are everyone's gifts from me and Kakashi. Close the door on the way out kay?" Sasuke took the bag and pretty much dragged the other two out, closing the door as Iruka requested.

While Iruka returned to molesting a happy and willing jounin.

-

Poor Team Seven… although Sasuke seemed to already know. Don't ask why it's a Christmas theme; I had just listened to Faith Hill's Where are you Christmas right before starting to write this.


	6. Questions

Yet another drabble... working on two stories and college work is hard. Anyhoo, I don't own Naruto or its characters. Some MizukixIruka and KakashixRin.

-

By now Iruka had learned not to ask. He had learned not to ask when Kakashi came home with a dead look in his eyes. He didn't ask when he found an old photo of a younger Kakashi and a young teenaged girl, the same girl in that other photo (1) only older. He didn't ask questions when all Kakashi wanted to do was hold him almost unbearingly close; and when Kakashi needed his space. He had learned to not ask Kakashi to tell the truth when he was late; and even the rare times when he was on time or even early. Iruka had learned to just not question anything regarding Kakashi, though sometimes he wished he had the courage to.

Kakashi had never asked. He never asked when Iruka came home with a scowl or a happy smile from something one of his students had done. He didn't ask when he first saw the scar on Iruka's back; when Iruka cried claiming he had trusted that person. He didn't ask when Iruka was in a good mood and all but pulled him into the bedroom, and when Iruka would wave him off. He never asked Iruka why he bothered coming early when he surely knew Kakashi would be late, or the very rare time when Iruka was the late one. Kakashi had never asked Iruka anything about himself, except in his mind or to the memorial rock.

Neither of them had ever asked. Others would look at them and shake their heads. They believed that it wouldn't last; that it couldn't last.

So when Kakashi was brought in almost four months later then expected barely able to walk and being supported by a fellow jounin, everyone was shocked when Iruka took a look at him and whispered. "When did you become so important to me?" Kakashi didn't say anything for awhile but then spoke softly. "I don't know... I've been meaning to ask you the same question."

-

(1) The photo of Kakashi as a genin and his two team-mates. The one right above his bed.

Review people! Oh, and if you will be so kind, please send in requests and/or challenges. I'm rather desperate for ideas at the moment as I'm also working on another fanfic at the same time. Dear God, shoot me if I ever do this again!


	7. Challenge: Paranoia

Challenge: "theme: paranoia and... somewhere, use a hair straightener/flat iron/thing"

Interesting challenge. This'll be fun! Oh yeah, still don't own Naruto.

-

When Kakashi had come home from a mission early in the morning, he had not expected to see Iruka using a straightening iron. He blinked a little, wondering why Iruka owned one. Coming up with no answer, he finally asked. "I kept it because Mizuki is afraid of the thing. Can you imagine? A ninja afraid of a simple hair straightener?" If Iruka had said anything after that, Kakashi didn't hear due to laughing.

-

Okay, this was very short but it was fun to write.


End file.
